


... Fancy some pancakes?

by nyanhm



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, M/M, Milk, Pancakes, Surprises, cooking disaster, good morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanhm/pseuds/nyanhm
Summary: a good morning suprise fail
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri
Kudos: 7





	... Fancy some pancakes?

Banri and Ren have been in a relationship for a while now, and all of Argonavis were happy for them. Also, the members tried their best to leave them some time to spend by themselves at the sharehouse.

That morning Rio, Wataru and Yuto left early as planned, and Ren was quick to get off the bed without waking his boyfriend. The temptation to give the blondie a kiss on the cheek before leaving the bedroom was strong: he was sleeping like a little angel, messy hair, all rolled up in bedsheets and that peaceful expression on his face…  
But Ren had no time, he had planned this morning for weeks, literally. He asked anyone in the band pieces of advice to make the best surprise breakfast in bed for Banri, and everyone gave a contribution: Rio left some homemade strawberry and azuki jam in the fridge, hoping that Wataru wouldn't eat any; the bassist wrote a little love song for him to sing, and Yuto bought a special tray for the breakfast; everything was set, Ren just needed to prepare pancakes and set everything up.

After washing his hand he headed up to the kitchen, put up an apron (he always use Rio's apron when alone, he believes this will help him cook better) and he took a deep breath before starting. He was worried.  
Rio explained him carefully how to make pancakes, he told Ren every secret to cook the best pancakes ever, but he didn't listen because he was internally laughing at Wataru: he was sitting next to Rio, looking at him with his mouth watering a bit, he even had to get up and get some sweets because "he got hungry" as he said… didn't know if he was thinking about pancakes or the handsome keyboardist though.  
Worried or not, he had to make his best pancakes, and with no knowledge at all, he started to bring all the ingredients together. Flour, eggs, butter, milk, sugar and some baking powder. "Seems easy" he thought. 

After looking for a bowl, he started by breaking the eggs. Needless to say, some of the shells got in the eggs, and Ren struggled a lot to take them out. 

"Next up, sugar, then whisk a bit… ok now the butter… how do I mix this?? It's so solid… oh I have to melt it maybe…" 

So he started looking for a pot to melt the butter, moving heavy pans and pots with very loud metallic sounds. After finding one, he checked if his boyfriend was still asleep after all that noisy mess, and surprisingly he was.  
Back to the kitchen, Ren poured a generous amount of milk in the mixture, and some in a glass too for his lover… he also took a sip for himself, forgetting the melted butter on the stove and almost burning it.

"phew, so close… Auch! So hot… guess I'll go on with the recipe…"

By saying this, he got a little excited and started singing by himself, not noticing the flour packet just next to him. It got everywhere and Ren let out a panic sound. Picking the remaining flour up, he threw some into the mixture along with the butter, whisked vigorously spilling some batter on the counter, no big deal looking at the mess that was around.  
"Lastly, the baking powder". He had no clue on where it could be, so he started looking for it in every corner of every cabinet in the kitchen when finally found it literally in front of his face.

Finally, he could start cooking the pancakes. After finding a nice pan, Ren put it on the stove and let it heat… and forgot it while looking at twitter on his phone. To check if it was perfectly heated, Ren put a hand over it like Rio always did… perhaps a little too low…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Banri ran towards the kitchen "whats happen-REN?" 

The blue-haired boy was in tears, holding his wrist "I-I was"

"Don't worry Ren, i'll take you to the hospital right now", Banri said grabbing some clothes and turning down the stove. 

Hearing that, Ren burst into tears even more "I'M SO SORRYYYY"

\--------------

Banri texted the other Argonavis members:

Ren got hurt while making breakfast, not a big deal tho. I'm with him while he's getting medication, see you later at home

Just a few moments later, Ren walked up to him with his bandaged hand.

B "Luckily it wasn't a serious burn, I’m so relieved!!"

R *sobs loudly*

B "… Does it still hurt that much?"

R *still sobbing * No…

B "Then why all this drama, baby?"

R " I-I just wanted to make you breakfast, you're always so sweet and caring and I wanted to make something special for you but-"

Ren got stopped by a sudden kiss on the lips, a very soft one. His boyfriend caressed his face gently with the back of his hand, smiling gently at him

B "You know I love you a lot, and your dedication to this was a lot seeing what you did in the kitchen… and to your hand too… next time let's cook breakfast together, ok?"

R *sob * "…. ok… I love you a lot Banri"

Another gentle kiss was placed on Ren's forehead 

B "Let's come back home now, our friends must be worried"

Opening the sharehouse door, the two were assaulted by the three bandmates worrying about Ren's health and showering him with questions. After calming down, a nice manly voice coming from the kitchen said 

"Phew, you made a real mess Ren, it was pretty a hassle cleaning it all… The batter is still good by the way, fancy some pancakes?"

Everyone agreed to that proposal, especially Wataru (and not because Rio was cooking… maybe) and everyone sat at the table, waiting for the sweet goodies Rio was cooking for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my contribution to #BanRenWeek2020, I haven't written a fic in a while so I thought this could be a nice challenge!  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it and also if you have some suggestion for my future works :)
> 
> PS: this work fits 2 prompts of the BanRen Week , but I was impatient so I published it earlier!


End file.
